Kalphite Queen/Strategies
The Kalphite Queen is one of the strongest bosses in RuneScape. Be well prepared, and be aware of the risks you carry should you die fighting her. How to get there The Kalphite Queen is located at the end of the Kalphite Lair. It is highly advised to complete both the Lumbridge & Draynor Diary and Desert Diary (players need to have mounted a Kq head in their player-owned house to complete the Desert Diary, which may take many kills to obtain). The Lumbridge & Draynor Diary will allow for use of a nearby Fairy Ring (b i q)without using a Dramen or Lunar staff, and the Desert Diary for significantly faster access to the Queen in addition to taking out the requirement of bringing one or two ropes for food or potions and providing access to a shortcut with 86 Agility. From the surface area, players go west of the Shantay Pass until they find a bulging tunnel; this is where a rope is needed for players. From the dungeon area, walk south through the tunnel to reach the lair; another rope is needed here. Once in the lair, players will go around a fairly large tunnel section with hostile soldiers, which can poison if they damage you. At the end is a chamber with two Kalphite guardians and another bulging tunnel; this is where the other rope is used. Like the soldiers, the guardians can poison, so being under the effects of an anti-poison potion is recommended so the player does not get hit with poison while fighting the Queen. After going down, there is another set of guardians. On the other side is the Queen; drink potions and put on protection prayers before charging in. The fight Tip: Unless wearing a Serpentine helm for the duration of the fight, sip an Antidote++ before going to the lair to save an inventory slot, or just bring said potion. The Kalphite Queen, like most other bosses, has 255 Hitpoints. Her Magic and Ranged attacks have 100% accuracy, though it is possible for the attack to deal no damage instead. Her Melee attack does not share this unique mechanic, and is treated as a standard attack. Unlike the soldiers and guardians, this melee attack does not poison. There are two phases of the fight, similar to Vet'ion. While in her grounded form, the Kalphite Queen has Protect from Magic and Protect from Missiles active; however, they only add increased Defence to those styles rather than full immunity like the player versions of it. When she falls to zero health in her first form, her chitin will crack open and the second form, a wasp-like creature, will appear. This airborne form has Protect from Melee active; however, like the first form, this only provides increased Defence. Note: Upon triggering the second form, there is a time limit of 5 minutes for defeating it. If not defeated within this time frame, the Kalphite Queen returns to the first form, though she carries the health she had left on her second form when she reverted back. Throughout the fight, if the Queen is near any bulging cocoons, Kalphite workers will hatch and attack nearby players on sight. These only stay for a while before despawning. It is advised to get the Queen near them so the workers will spawn. This is because if there are plenty of workers around her, she will be unable to move at all while they are present, and allow the player to easily flinch her for longer trips. This is only viable with melee, as there is not enough time to dodge her attack if flinching her with Ranged or Magic. Suggested skills * * (90+ diary method) * (90+ diary method) * (90+ diary method) * (90+ diary method) * (Piety) Equipment High DPS= This method capitalises on maximising Melee and Ranged attack bonuses. The Ring of suffering (i) is useful here due to Kalphite Queen constantly hitting you for high damage, thus triggering the recoil effect. The Dragon warhammer is important for lowering Kalphite Queen's defence, making both forms much faster to kill. If you hit two successful specs, the Toxic blowpipe with Rune darts is actually better DPS than the Abyssal bludgeon if lacking a Mythical cape. Make sure to walk under her between Dragon warhammer specs due to its slower attacking speed. If using a Godsword for the Melee portion, it is recommended to use the flinching method, where you hit once, and walk under, thus limiting the amount of times that the Kalphite Queen can hit. It is recommended to use this method on a Slayer task, as the Slayer helmet can give very large bonuses. This setup also assumes you have already completed the elite Desert Diary and no longer need to bring Rope. First phase During the first phase, Protect from Magic is recommended, as it uses magic more often. Also, Piety is strongly recommended to speed up kills. Conserve food by running underneath her while healing rather than eating in the open, and use her minions or walls to restrict her movement. Immediately run under her again after killing off her first phase, heal up, and prepare for the second phase. (on kalphites task only)|helm2 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = / |shield1 = if using Zamorakian hasta|shield2 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = }} Inventory * 1 Toxic blowpipe * 1 Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl chainskirt, Pegasian boots, Ava's assembler, Necklace of anguish * 1-3 Super restores or Prayer potions depending on if you are using Ornate rejuvenation pool after every kill * 1 Super combat potion * 1 Ranging potion * 1 Antidote++ * A Dragon warhammer and an Avernic defender for specs * A house tab for restoring health/specs between kills or escaping * High-healing food like Manta rays or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces * Karambwans can be used to combo eat at very low HP *Rune pouch with runes to cast Vengeance Second phase During the second phase, it doesn't really matter whether you pray Protect from Magic or Protect from Missiles, just make sure to stand in melee range to reduce their frequency. It's recommended to walk under her as soon as this phase begins, otherwise she will get an extra attack on you first. Also, Eagle Eye or Rigour is strongly recommended to speed up kills. Conserve food by running underneath her while healing rather than eating in the open, and use her minions or walls to restrict her movement. (on kalphites task only)|helm2 = |helm3 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = None unless using Armadyl, Dragon, or Rune crossbow|shield2 = |ammo1 = (Toxic blowpipe only)|ammo2 = |ammo3 = |ammo4 = |ammo5 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = }} |-| Diary Method= This method minimises the amount of gear needed, while still maximising the damage. This method is only recommended if you haven't already completed the elite Desert Diary, and thus are required to bring two Ropes upon reentering the lair every time. Unlike the DPS method, you are recommended to stay as long as possible before banking, so food is prioritised over DPS. The Ring of suffering (i) is useful here due to Kalphite Queen constantly hitting you for high damage, thus triggering the recoil effect. The Dragon warhammer is important for lowering Kalphite Queen's defence, making both forms much faster to kill. If using a Godsword for the Melee portion, it is recommended to use the flinching method, where you hit once, and walk under, thus limiting the amount of times that the Kalphite Queen can hit. First phase During the first phase, Protect from Magic is recommended. Also, Piety is strongly recommended to speed up kills. Conserve food by running underneath her while healing rather than eating in the open, and use her minions or walls to restrict her movement. Immediately run under her again after killing off her first phase, heal up, and prepare for the second phase. (on kalphites task only)|helm2 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = / |shield1 = if using Zamorakian hasta|shield2 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = }} Inventory * 1 Toxic blowpipe * 1 Necklace of anguish, Ava's assembler * 1-3 Prayer potions or Super restores * 1 Sanfew serum for the prayer and poison restore * 1 Super combat potion * 1 Ranging potion * High healing food such as Sharks or Manta rays * A Dragon warhammer and an Avernic defender for specs * Two Ropes for getting to the lair * A house tab for escaping * Rune pouch with runes to cast Vengeance Second phase During the second phase, it doesn't really matter whether you pray Protect from Magic or Protect from Missiles, just make sure to stand in melee range to reduce their frequency. It's recommended to walk under her as soon as this phase begins, otherwise she will get an extra attack on you first. Also, Eagle Eye or Rigour is strongly recommended to speed up kills. Conserve food by running underneath her while healing rather than eating in the open, and use her minions or walls to restrict her movement. |-| Verac's = Because of the special effect of Verac the Defiled's equipment, it is possible to kill the Kalphite Queen using only that set especially if duo'ing. It can hit through prayer, which comes in handy for the second form. This method can usually get around one or two (if lucky) kills per trip. It is also recommended to have both the elite Lumbridge & Draynor Diary and the elite Desert Diary done, as this will speed up getting to the Kalphite Queen. For the duration of the fight, have Protect from Magic activated. Also, Piety is recommended to speed up kills. Conserve food by running underneath her while healing rather than eating in the open, and use her minions or walls to block her movement. |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |legs1 = |weapon1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = }} Inventory * 1 Super combat potion * 1 Saradomin brew and Super restore (or just more food) * 3-4 Prayer potions * A house tab or Ectophial for escaping * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces Category:Strategies